


Unwilling

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Sith Rituals, Gen, Human Sacrifice, blood sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: The plan had made sense two minutes ago.Now, Sidious is realizing he may have underestimated Obi-Wan's willingness to sacrifice everything to save his brother.





	Unwilling

**Author's Note:**

> Inapplicable Quote:
> 
> “There is some advantage in having imagination, since that visionary faculty opens the mental eyes to facts that more practical and duller intellects could never see.”  
> — Hidden Hands by E.D.E.N. Southworth, 1859

 

Sidious stared down at the blood coating his hands, the altar, the floor, stared at the shattered talisman in dismay. He felt Vader breaking free, Sidious' hold on his mind severed, Anakin Skywalker emerging—

Gray eyes mocked him from the altar, scarlet-streaked lips murmured in triumph, “The sacrifice must be  _unwilling._ ” Kenobi chuckled, coughed on the blood.

Understanding dawned for Sidious. Every spell he'd ever cast was coming undone now, broken by one  _misstep,_ one oversight—

Instead of sealing Vader to him forever, he'd lost him.

And the Chosen One was coming for him now, the Force burning in his veins, readying her champion to destroy Sidious.

He should have realized Kenobi would be too deceitful, too  _devious—_

Of course he would realize that  _willingness_ once he'd been hunted down and captured would defeat the entire purpose  _of_ his capture. 

Life drained from eyes that laughed at Sidious, the final breath whispered from parted lips—

Of course Kenobi would gladly die to save his brother from a lifetime of servitude to the dark.

A thought that had never crossed Sidious' mind ever before filled it now like a noxious fume:  _I'm stupid. Dear Force, I'm stupid._

It was the last thought ever had.

And the last words he ever heard were, “The Force says hello, Sith.”

Somewhere, wherever the dead went, Kenobi was probably laughing.

 

 


End file.
